


jade

by Iteunmul



Series: 10 days of sulay aha [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Royalty, junmyeon gets drunk and goes all wax poetic on yixing basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iteunmul/pseuds/Iteunmul
Summary: Only the people who understand your uniqueness are worthy.(Yixing has to take care of a very drunk Junmyeon on the eve of his birthday).
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: 10 days of sulay aha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054949
Comments: 20
Kudos: 45





	jade

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for typos I am: lazy

“Junmyeon,” Yixing suppresses a grin, “Let’s take you to a private room before anyone sees, hm?” 

“Sir!” Junmyeon gasps, as if he’s been thoroughly scandalized. The flush on his cheeks deepens just a fraction with a sip of the sweet wine. He is drunk. Embarrassingly so. Yixing takes the cup and places it down, mentally taking note of anything that could be used to tease Junmyeon later. 

“The only person who can take me to bed is my fiancé,” Junmyeon hisses, frowning. “And you are _not_ him.”

Yixing bites back a grin, a sigh, a laugh, _everything._ He refrains from telling Junmyeon that he is his fiancé, because clearly the other would deny it. 

“Junmyeon—” 

“You’ve heard of him,” Junmyeon continues on, trying to take the glass again. Yixing picks it up deftly, and splashes the contents over the balcony. Junmyeon’s lips momentarily form a pout, and Yixing wants to kiss it away. “He’s the crown prince,” Junmyeon whispers seriously. “The sacred Dragon Warrior.”

“Is that so?” Yixing says teasingly, “Tell me more.” 

“He’s the most handsome! And the most kind-hearted, the most sincere, and beautiful, and _skilled,”_ Junmyeon gushes in a hushed tone, “His light surpasses that of, that of…” Junmyeon pauses, one hand curling around the bannister and the other swiping across the starry sky. “The stars. He’s the moon itself. He shines _gloriously.”_

Yixing’s heart is weak, and he is weak to Junmyeon. He always has been but this is a side of Junmyeon he rarely sees, a side which proclaims his thoughts without a care. 

“Pray tell me more?” Yixing leans against the bannister, watching Junmyeon with adoring eyes. It’s good that the balcony is closed off, so no one can interrupt them. 

“No,” Junmyeon frowns, “I don’t want you to fall in love with him too.” 

“That’s impossible,” Yixing states calmly. 

“Are you saying you _can’t_ fall in love with him?” Junmyeon retaliates immediately, sounding offended.Yixing holds back a snicker. “He’s the most magnificent person in the palace! No, the Kingdom! No,” Junmyeon pauses, looking ever so serious. “In all the kingdoms.” 

“Alright, alright,” Yixing gives in, accepting the defeat even though he’s technically the one winning. “Why don’t I get someone to escort you, so the most _magnificent person_ can talk to you, hm?” 

“I’ve been trying to find him,” Junmyeon’s eyes narrow, “I have something to tell him.” 

“You do?” Now _that_ was a surprise.

“Do you know where he is?” 

“He’s waiting for you,” It’s not a lie. “In a private room he had prepared, so a guard can escort you there.” 

“...Fine.” Junmyeon gives in reluctantly, “If you promise he’ll be there.” 

“He will,” Yixing smiles, admiring as ever. The moonlight frames Junmyeon in a way that makes his heart want to explode out of love. It’s too much. They really are as bad as Minseok claims. 

“Then I shall let myself be escorted,” Junmyeon sniffs, “But don’t take it to heart.” 

“I wouldn’t even dream of it.” 

Later, after Junmyeon had gone to the room and was waiting, Yixing says his goodbyes. It was his birthday celebration after all, he has to be respectful in return to those who came. But the moment he’s done he hurries to where Junmyeon is. Junmyeon’s personal guard and the guards assigned by Yixing all give him a curt nod as he enters the room. 

He enters quietly, closing the door as carefully as he can. 

“Junmyeon,” Yixing calls out softly to his beloved, who remained sprawled out on the sheets. It’s so unlike Junmyeon, who normally took care to make sure his image was polished, just like Yixing. It came with their respective kingdoms, and the image they needed to uphold. But moments like this, secretive and stored away (even though it was Yixing’s birthday, he’d much rather stay in the private quarters with Junmyeon, then plaster on one fake smile after the other) is what Yixing remembers the most. 

“Junmyeon,” Yixing sing-songs softly again, extending syllables. He gently traces over Junmyeon’s face. The downturn of his eyelashes, the soft pout of his lips. Something inside Yixing feels unbelievably warm. 

Junmyeon’s eyes flutter open, instantly locking onto Yixing. The flush from all the drinks he had consumed (Junmyeon stayed forever weak against the effects of sweet wine, he’ll be terribly embarrassed in the morning but that was something Yixing would handle with ease.) still lingers on his cheeks. 

“Yixing!” Junmyeon exclaims happily, sitting up so fast Yixing knows his head will regret the movement. He pulls Yixing into a hug, it’s warm, and Yixing presses a kiss to the side of Junmyeon’s head. When he pulls away Junmyeon’s hands reach over, cupping Yixing’s face warmly. “I’ve been looking _all_ over for you,” his lips (ah! His lips!) curl upwards into a smile Yixing loves to see. 

“So I’ve heard,” Yixing chuckles, his own fingers encircling Junmyeon’s wrists. Junmyeon doesn’t need to know that he was so drunk (and still is drunk) that he didn’t know he was telling _Yixing_ that he was looking for _him._ “And I am here.” 

Junmyeon’s smile grows into something bigger, _fonder,_ and Yixing’s heart squeezes in his chest. He flops back on the bed, his hands slowly sliding away. Yixing holds onto them before they can retreat, pressing a soft kiss to the tips of his fingers. He leans over Junmyeon, still seated on the edge of the bed. 

“I’ve missed you,” Junmyeon says, even though they’ve spent the entirety of the evening together. Oh, Junmyeon was sure to have many regrets when the morning came around. 

“Junmyeon, why is it _I’m_ taking care of _you,_ on the eve of my birthday celebration?” Yixing teases, letting Junmyeon get careful. Like a clingy child, although Yixing would never say it, Junmyeon reaches out for Yixing’s hands. Something about the way he looks at them, as if they’re precious, as if they haven’t slaughtered many and were solely used for good, warms Yixing up. 

“I cherish you terribly,” is all Junmyeon sighs out in response, and he’s still looking at Yixing’s hands with this overly fond look. 

“I cherish you the same,” Yixing responds with a grin, honest and immediate about his feelings. 

“I was looked everywhere for you, and of all things it was this this rude gentleman,” Junmyeon frowns, and Yixing has more of an inkling of an idea about who this gentleman is. “He told me where to find you.” 

“Right,” Yixing hides his smile in the dip of his palm. “And what did you tell him?” It wouldn’t hurt to hear the compliments again, and again, and again. 

“That I had something to tell _you.”_

“And that is?” Yixing presses, but he’s never impatient with Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon hesitates, his hand stretching upwards to curl the long strands of Yixing’s hair around his finger. In Yixing’s Kingdom, hair was sacred. Long and dark, and taken care of with the utmost respect and care. Junmyeon was one of the few people who got to touch Yixing’s hair, and Yixing would gladly let him do so. 

It seems that Junmyeon is momentarily fascinated by Yixing’s hair, he had been since they were kids. And Yixing always indulged him, letting Junmyeon painstakingly braid it, and adorn it with fancy ornaments. Junmyeon had gotten significantly better at it now, and Yixing always liked to take advantage of how eager Junmyeonn was to do his hair. 

“Junmyeon,” Yixing reminds him, as Junmyeon’s hand falls back towards the bed, still entangled in the strands. 

“The stars are weak in comparison to you,” Junmyeon starts quietly and the words are sudden given his demeanour, “And the night sky is limited compared to how you make my heart feel.” His eyes are shining and earnest, and Yixing desperately wishes for a pen. He wants to hold on to every word Junmyeon says. 

“Prized Dragon Warrior,” Junmyeon hums, “Beloved Prince of the Nation, chosen by the Gods themselves,” Junmyeon sighs, and the praises fall from his lips without regret. Yixing slides down, his head now resting on the same pillow as Junmyeon’s. “With skills unmatched and as unpredictable of the sea, you are not to be reckoned with.” 

_A prayer,_ Yixing realizes belatedly. Too out of it to form a proper one, but Junmyeon is uttering a prayer. For safety, and thanks. Yixing shakes his hair off Junmyeon's hand, and intertwines it with his own. This moment is fragile, like footsteps on cracking ice, and he will cling to it as long as he can. 

“If perfection was to be depicted surely it would be you,” Junmyeon giggles slowly like fatigue is washing over him, and Yixing squeezes his hand. “And if I were to belong to anyone’s side, I would ensure yours would be the one.” 

_A love letter,_ Yixing thinks, but no, if anything it’s a poem. A declaration Yixing will treasure. 

“And only those who understand you, in your true form,” His eyes are slowly starting to flutter shut, and sleep is approaching soon for Junmyeon. “Those who understand your uniqueness, are worthy to be around your presence.” 

Yixing, lets Junmyeon shift closer towards him. He holds him tight, tighter, as if he’s scared Junmyeon will slip through his fingers. 

“Happy Birthday, my Prince.” Junmyeon murmurs, “May you be blessed.”


End file.
